The Missing Neopets
by Schae
Summary: Just an old story that I wrote when I was younger. Hope you like it!


One day in Neopia, there was a daycare place where you could drop off your neopets and come back later. The daycare place had a pool, playground, trees, bushes, a lunchroom, bedrooms, and bathrooms. Suddenly the lights went out, three of the smartest and coolest neopets disappeared. Every neopet started to scream until the daycare manager came in and told them to be quiet. The manager asked a Kougra named Motley what had happened. Motley told him everything he knew that happened. Motley said that a Shoyru, an Elephante, and a Grarrl got kidnapped! The manager ran to the phone and called a detective to find out who stole the neopets. The detective was Ash, a famous detective.

Ash used his mudkip to capture criminals and thieves. This time to the manager's surprise, Ash brought along his neopets and let them play with the other neopets in the daycare. One week later, Ash found out who stole the neopets. It was a master mind thief named Stephen Dond. Ash hopped onto his Pidgeot, Flyboy, and flew to Stephen Dond's house. He rang Stephen's doorbell, and Stephen answered the door, looking surprised when Ash showed him the detective badge in his wallet. Ash pushed Stephen out of the way. Ash stopped, surprised. There were hundreds of cages with neopets in them. Ash looked around for the Grarrl, Shoyru, and the Elephante. He didn't see any of the three neopets, so he went up the stairs and into a big room with four cages with the three neopets and a cute petpet. The petpet looked really sick and its eyes were staring at Stephen with hate and it was breathing faster and faster. Stephen said he had poisoned the petpet on accident. The petpet had tears in its eyes. Ash took the petpet out of the cage and examined it.

Ash then called the Neopian Police and told them where he was. The Neopian Police came straight away and arrested Stephen. Ash took out all of the stolen neopets from their cages. He then called the daycare manager and told them to send a semi over to load up the neopets. There were at least 150 neopets that had gotten stolen. Ash told the daycare manager to put the neopets on leashes while he took the petpet to the Neopian Hospital. The doctor said that the poison would wear off in about two hours. Stephen got sent to jail for three and a half years. Then Stephen would have to do community service work for three weeks.

Ash took the petpet to the daycare and fed him some special food for when petpets were sick. The petpet went to sleep after it ate the food. Ash went outside to wait for the semi to get there. "The daycare manager should be here by now." Ash thought. Ash saw the semi coming with his mudkip and the daycare manager in front, driving. Then there was a bus following the semi. Both of the vehicles stopped at the daycare place. The daycare manager and mudkip hopped out of the cab of the semi. The daycare manager went to the back and let the neopets out and led the three in to the daycare place into a special room. Then he came back out and told Ash to get into the bus and sit in the last seat with mudkip. Ash went to the back of the bus with mudkip and sat in the back seat and waited. The daycare manager got in with all of the stolen neopets and an assistant. He put the assistant as the driver and three neopets to a seat. The daycare manager came to the back seat and started to talk to Ash.

Ash then said, "Hold on, man. You didn't tell me where we are going to go and why you brought the neopets along. Don't you remember the deal we had made? The deal was that if I found out who stole the neopets and the neopets got returned, I would get paid $1000 in return." The daycare manager told Ash that they were going to the town hall and putting ads and interviews of the stolen neopets in the Neopian Times. Muddy, Ash's mudkip, was hungry so he squirted water at Ash and stared at him, waiting for his food. Ash stopped talking to the daycare manager and reached into his backpack to get out some food for Muddy and a little dish with Muddy's name on it. Ash reached into his backpack and took out an ultra ball and a letter. He let the Pokémon, a taillow, out and attached the letter onto one of taillow's feet. Then he opened the window and told the taillow to give the letter to Professor Oak. Then he fed Muddy his Mudkip food. Ash suddenly remembered he was supposed to be meeting some friends in ten minutes at a clubhouse. The daycare manager said, "I'll lend you a car so you can make it there in time." Ash said, "Okay. It should only be two or three hours before I can get back." Muddy was squirting Ash again, seeing if he could come with Ash to the clubhouse. Ash said, "Yes, you can come, but you need to stay quiet. This meeting is extremely important to me and the other club members."

A club member said, "We need to fly to Kureau. We'll need to buy some food and water while we're there." Ash said, "Hey! I have lots of food and water at my house." "Well, bring it here tomorrow, okay?" another club member stated. Ash wrote down everything he needed to remember and left the clubhouse. Muddy got very tired for some reason and threw up something that looked like poison ivy leaves. Ash considered that Muddy had eaten poison ivy but didn't know when he had. At that moment, some kid threw a rock at Ash, and Ash caught it. The kid was laughing really hard and didn't see Ash walk over. Ash punched the kid in the stomach really hard and walked back over to Muddy. The kid ran off looking scared to death. Ash decided that he would need to bring Thunder, his Pikachu, with him on the journey.

Five days later, Taillow was back and was carrying a letter. Ash took the letter away from Taillow and read it:

Dear Ash,

I hope you're near a Pokémon center because I'm about to send Thunder over. Call me when you get to one. Oh, and also, I almost forgot to tell you that Silver, your baby Lugia, is full grown and has had a baby. Do you want me to send over the baby?

Sincerely,

Professor Oak

Ash wrote back to Professor Oak. The letter said:

Dear Professor Oak,

I would like for you to send Silver's baby over. How is my Togepi doing? I'm near a Pokémon center, so I'll be calling in about ten days. I need to have Thunder sent over today because Muddy, my friends, and I are going to Kureau. We're leaving in two days and will be back in five days. Call me tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Ash

The next day, Ash started to pack his things for Kureau. He called his friends and told them to wait for a day. Ash went to the Pokémon center and got Thunder. Thunder was happy to see him. Ash went to the airport and got ten tickets to Kureau. He went to his friends' houses to give them their tickets. He told them to meet him at his house at 7 am, so that they could make sure everything was ready. 7 am the next day, all of Ash's friends were at his house. They drove to the airport. It took them about an hour since they had to get breakfast and catch four taxi cabs. Ash and his friends were there with just ten minutes left before the plane would be leaving. It took an hour for the plane to get to Kureau. They went to somebody's house and asked what had happened to them. The person said that someone was stealing their belongings. It ended up being the most wanted person in Kureau. Ash and his friends got enough clues to find out who it was and to catch the person. The person was quite happy when they got him, which surprised Ash and his friends. The person got put into jail for ten years.

Ash decided that he'd much rather go to the countryside than the city. Casey agreed and said that he had family there. Since they weren't very far from the countryside, they got onto Flyboy, Raiku, and Silver. Ash got off of Flyboy and waited for his friends. Since Casey wanted to visit his step-family, he went to their house. Ash and his friends went to get a house for them to stay in while they were here. It took awhile because only Kaugh-fu and Wong Ming-Chung could speak the native language. Ash said, "I'm going to go get Casey." When Ash found Casey, Casey was crying. Ash asked Casey what was wrong and Casey said, "My step-family is gone. Someone killed my brother, sister, and mother and took my father." Ash said, "You know, I've got an idea. How about we find out who did it? Casey, come on, we need to go find our friends." Casey got up and walked with Ash. The others were waiting for them and wondered what was wrong with Casey. They would be staying in a big house on the east side of town. They decided to go see the countryside. Casey said, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here." Wong Ming-Chung decided to stay with Casey and comfort him. Ash told Wong Ming-Chung to give Casey some time along. Ash went with his friends to look around the countryside and have some fun but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Casey's step-family. He decided to go back to Casey and talk to him. Casey was on the sofa watching the TV. Ash saw that it was the news. He saw Casey's step-family. They were all bloody and Casey looked incredibly angry. Ash said, "Casey, I know how you feel. Hmm... I think I know who killed them!" Casey said, "How would you know?" Ash said, "Isn't it obvious? It has to be Mewtwo and his gang. Do you have the Pokémon we need?" Casey said, "Yes, but how do you know? It could've been anyone, even you." "What? Why would you blame me?" said Ash. Kaugh-fu said, "Well, maybe we should find out." Ash and Casey jumped up in surprise. Ash said, "Where did you come from Kaugh-fu?" Kaugh-fu said, "I followed you."

"Kaugh-fu, I wanted to be alone with Casey." Ash said. Kaugh-fu said, "Well, sorry. I just wanted to tell you two something about Mewtwo." Casey said, "What about Mewtwo? Let me guess, you figured out Mewtwo's location." Kaugh-fu said, "Well, that, and what he's up to. Mewtwo is somewhere on Jupiter, and he's planning on destroying us and Earth." Ash heard some voices in the other room and turned to see Mewtwo and his gang. Kaugh-fu, Casey, and Ash all began to back away. Ash reached into his pocket and brought out two pokeballs. He was just fast enough to throw out the Pokémon to protect them. Casey sent out two of his Pokémon. Casey told the Pokémon to use thunderbolt. To their surprise, Mewtwo and gang were sent flying out of the house. The three friends walked out the side door quietly and ran to the museum their friends were at. Mewtwo and his gang were knocked unconscious and when they came back to their senses, they were very confused. The friends saw the others, ran to them, grabbed them, and turned them around to face them, and told them about Mewtwo trying to kill them. Rhino, Wong Ming-Chung, and Zachary took out their pokeballs. They ran outside, seeing Mewtwo coming, they let their Pokémon out and told them to attack. They defeated Mewtwo and flew back to Neopia.


End file.
